Truth and Dare
by The Unheard Dreamer
Summary: It started with a game of truth or dare, and Hani forces Kaoru to do something he doesn't really want to do. Well maybe he does... T to be safe.


It had started with truth or dare. The host club, being the rich, arrogant, ignorant annoyances that they are, had never heard of it. Haruhi, as usual, had to explain, a mistake in itself really - the twins were instantly hooked. They had begun the game as the last word of instructions had slipped out Haruhi's lips.

Tamaki had agreed to (read; proclaimed loudly that) he was in. That was after Hikaru had whispered something most likely insulting to his 'Tamaki is Haruhi's father' idea, as he was soon prancing around revelling in front of a rose-covered backdrop, spurting poisonous idiocy and ranting about Haruhi being protected from the unscrupulous 'brothers' that were the twins.

Hani was in - he had been offered cake.

Mori was in – Hani had been offered cake.

Kyouya – out. He was already trying to calculate the ways to make up for the loss that the inevitable trashing of the club room was sure to bring. Sure, he was interested, but he didn't like the idea of having to reveal secrets without cause, or performing humiliating tasks.

Haruhi, also out. After arguing with the twins for a full twenty minutes, she finally got (pleaded with) Kyouya to step in (at the small fee of 1000en), she left to study, Tamaki spurted more gibberish about 'mommy' not being fair and 'daughter' loving their father, and they started without her.

Hani went first, mainly because, as Mori quietly stated, they would need a warm-up before the twin's evil thoughts were converted into even more harrowing dares. Mori was well aware of what Hani have in mind, but the rest of the group forgot (it wasn't hard) that Hani was after all, 18, and wasn't always as innocent as he appeared.

Hani bit down on a forkful of cake and pulled a cute face while pretending to think. He was well aware of the relationship… issues within the club (a love octagon?) It was, in his personal opinion, Kaoru, who deserved Haruhi the most. He had given up Haruhi, and was currently egging on his brother and helping him to try win her over – no mean feat when crippled with heartbreak and claimed that he didn't deserve to take her because his own feelings weren't as strong as Hikaru's, but Hani knew differently. Kaoru loved her equally, if not more, than Hikaru, and maybe even Tamaki.

Hani smirked internally. If Kaoru wasn't going to take her, then he at least deserved a moment where he could be with her alone for once.

Through a sticky mass of icing, chocolate and sponge, Hani spoke, his words coming out a bit deformed – oddly shortened or begun late.

'Ano~, I wan' Kao-cha' ta tell Haru-cha' he likes 'er an kiss 'er. Also, 'e can't say it's par' of the game'

He swallowed and grinned childishly at the twin. His eyes gleamed dangerously – as in 'if you don't do this you won't be able to walk for the next 6 weeks' dangerously.

Kaoru scowled at Hani, before getting up and walking over to the couch Haruhi was slumped on, her back to the group, leaving Mori to deal with an irate Hikaru and a very over-the-top 'father'.

Haruhi was grimacing at a particularly difficult calculus question involving a skipping rope, two cyclists and a recently watered fern.

Who came up with these questions?

She was alerted to Kaoru's presence when she felt the couch slump slightly from added weight on her right side. She shifted slightly to face him, irritation developing in the back of her brain.

'For the millionth time, Kaoru, I am not joining your… game' She paused to prevent herself saying something insulting.

Kaoru winced, as he picked up her pencil and started to scribble a note on the maths book in her lap, looking nervous and agitated. And also slightly pissed.

'That's not it Haruhi. I need to tell you something' Kaoru said in a low voice, never stopping writing as he spoke

'Are you feeling OK, Kaoru?'

Kaoru had stopped writing, nodded curtly, auburn hair flying around his face, while he directed a pointed glance toward the hurried note. Haruhi looked down, frowning.

_Please ignore what I am about to say – it's a dare from Hani-senpai, so are my following actions. As for what I'm about to do, play along. I'll try not to make you uncomfortable, ok? Do us a favour and don't tell anyone I faked it, or wrote this note._

Haruhi was now frowning. Play along? She had never been good at drama, and how exactly was she supposed to play along, when she had no idea what was going on?

She opened her mouth, but Kaoru held up a hand.

'Haruhi, I think you're a really amazing person, and I've liked you since I first found you could tell us apart. You're one of the most important people in my life, and…' Kaoru's face had gone bright red at this point, and his head tilted forward, eyes on his knees, 'and…I, um, I think…' he sighed in frustration, and almost mumbled 'I love you.'

Haruhi's eyes widened slightly, even with the note, it sounded so real! So real she had flushed an identical shade of magenta as Kaoru had been previously. The colour had almost instantly drained from his face – 'guess that twincest act is good for something', Haruhi thought absently.

Kaoru reached out and brushed his fingers to her cheek. He leaned in. When their faces were about an inch apart, Kaoru mumbled 'Shut your eyes', his breath brushing her lips.

Haruhi complied, eyelids fluttering closed.

'It might also work if you slap me after this'

Her eyes snapped open. Kaoru was already drawing away, smiling sheepishly. Haruhi's brain was having as much trouble with this problem as the calculus question, but that had been long forgotten.

She gave up trying to figure it out and trusted that Kaoru knew what he was doing. She slapped him. Not hard, but it was loud.

From the perspective of the rest of the Host Club, it looked like Kaoru had 'confessed', kissed Haruhi, Haruhi had gotten mad, and he had been slapped. Hard.

Kyouya, sitting at his computer, chuckled softly to himself, mentally wished Kaoru good luck, and went back to typing.

* * *

This is my first ever proper fanfic, and I suck at writing love stories. I'm gonna try and keep going, maybe. Constructive criticism would be great - my teachers tell me I do too much telling and not enough showing.


End file.
